Jerking the Circle
by tuesdaymidnight
Summary: Per tradition, the Cullen men take Jake and his friends out hunting on the eve of his wedding. The stakes of the hunt are more than Jake bargained for. Future fic. Slight AU. Written for Kink Fest. Contains mature content.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. No copyright infringement is intended.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Contains a **lot **of wanking. Maybe slight humiliation if you squint.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2440  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is a Twilight Kink Fest entry, responding to the prompt below. This is a future fic, and could be taken as AU if you don't think canon Seth is believably gay. A huge thank you to coolbreeeze and OnTheTurningAway for betaing!  
><strong>Original Prompt: <strong>In honor of the recent celebration of circle jerk week, I'd like an all Cullen boys (E/E/J/C) circle jerk. You know it's happened. All those hunts? Sporting events? Endless days and nights? I don't care where or how and they can include others or not. As long as all four of the Cullens are involved.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here, Jake?" Seth asked.<p>

"I told you, the Cullens said this was their tradition before a wedding."

"You couldn't have just had a normal bachelor party, could you?" Quil groaned.

"Look, you're more than welcome to go back to the Rez and watch Paul coo all over my new nephew."

Quil rolled his eyes. Paul had been unbearable. If he wasn't talking about his son, he was shoving pictures of him in everyone's face.

"No, no! I want to see what the Cullens do instead!" Seth insisted.

"You're just happy you don't have to go have tits rubbed in your face," Jake reasoned.

"True."

"Only two brave souls? The other dogs too big of pussies?" Emmett's chuckle boomed through the trees as the four Cullen men materialized in the clearing.

"We had a party last night, but I'll definitely tell them you called them pussies. So what is this anyway?"

"We hunt," Emmett said with a grin.

"That's it? I was expecting something a little more intense to be honest."

"Oh no, we make it interesting."

"What do you have in mind?"

"A bet of sorts. Small game is worth a point, deer and elk are worth two, mountain lions and black bear are three, and grizzlies are four."

Jacob was about to protest that Emmett made his favorite prey worth the most, but Edward caught his eye and shook his head with a smirk.

Confused, Jake decided to trust his soon-to-be father-in-law. "All right, what are the stakes?"

Emmett rubbed his hands together. "Are you boys familiar with a circle jerk?"

"What!" Quil spluttered as Seth cracked up.

"It's the Cullen family tradition," Edward admitted.

"Even you, Carlisle?" Jacob asked, still reeling from the shock.

"I find the development of male homoeroticism in human society fascinating. Consider it a scholarly interest. To make it interesting, we put the loser of the hunt in the center."

"And no throwing the hunt because you like being covered in man jam," Emmett looked at Seth pointedly.

"I'd much rather paint your pretty face with my cum, thank you very much," Seth said.

"All right," Edward said. "Are you all in?"

Seth nodded, and Jacob followed suit reluctantly.

"If I must," Quil said with an eye roll. "It woudn't be the worst thing you two have gotten me into."

"Great. There's no need for the honor system as I can tell if you're lying."

"But how do we check you?" Jake asked.

"I can tell," Jasper finally spoke. "Edward has tells."

"Okay," Carlisle said. "As the eldest, it's my job to start this thing off. Meet back here in two hours. Starting now!"

With that, he was off in a flash. The other three vampires were soon to follow. Quil, Seth and Jacob gaped at each other before frantically tearing off their clothes and bursting into wolf form.

_Two hours later..._

"You still have blood on your face," Seth said reaching over to wipe it off Quil's cheek.

"Hey, I wasn't about to lose this. There's no way Emmett pulled down more than two grizzlies."

Edward's chuckle behind them made them spin around.

"Emmett didn't even pull down one grizzly."

"Wait, does that mean-?" Jake started to ask.

"Yeah, yeah," Emmett broke in as he slowly entered the clearing. He was looking down at his feet, head hanging in shame.

"It's early spring!" Edward said, doubling over in laughter. "Grizzly bears are at their most irritable because of their newborns."

"I forgot!" Emmett insisted.

"Get down on your knees, son," Carlisle ordered with a smile.

"No one tells Rosalie about this! No one!"

"At least Alice can't see it this time," Jasper muttered.

"You guys are really going to do this?" Quil asked.

"Oh come on, it's not like you haven't seen everyone in the pack naked," Seth said.

"Yeah, but not while you were jerking off!"

"You don't have to look," Edward reasoned.

"Unless you want to," Seth said with a wink.

"Let's just get this over with. And please won't you all just shut up!" Emmett peeled off his shirt and then got down on his knees, scrunching his eyes shut.

"Aren't you worried about getting any on your pants?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle!" Emmett whined.

"Well if you don't want Rose to find out, I'd think you wouldn't want to risk it."

"You made me get naked," Jasper put in, leaving no doubt that he was the loser last time.

"Fine, fine," Emmett conceded, before stripping out of his shoes and pants and kneeling down again. "Better now?"

"Much," Seth said appreciatively, before stepping in closer.

The rest of the group joined Seth and formed a circle around Emmett. Quil and Jake were standing back a little further from the others until Seth roll his eyes at them.

"Well, get to it," Carlisle said. He unzipped his trousers and spit into his hand.

Seth followed Carlisle's lead, after blatantly scoping out Carlisle's package. Jasper and Edward followed suit.

Jake and Quil looked at each other. Finally, Jake shrugged.

"When in Rome..."

"Oh, all right," Quil said.

It was getting dark, but the moon was full and with heightened senses, no one could really hide.

The clearing was soon filled with the squelching sounds of wet hands working over hard cocks.

"Is there a prize for who comes first?" Emmett finally said, interrupting the noise.

"Shut up, Emmett," Jasper hissed.

Jasper and Edward were looking down. Carlisle, Jacob and Quil all had their eyes closed, imagining whatever they needed to get off.

Not believing his luck, Seth was openly looking around the circle at the live porn in front of him, from one man to the next. There were no secrets or shame between members of the pack. They got used to seeing each other in all their glory, but Seth had never seen either Jake or Quil while they were hard.

They were both big men, phasing had seen to that, and their dicks were proportionate, though clearly Quil was a grower not a shower. Had either man not been practically like a family member to him, he wouldn't have minded having either one of them pound his ass.

Seth got teased for being a size queen, but he didn't deny it. If a man wasn't big enough to make him walk funny the next day, he preferred to top.

Regardless, they were still nice to watch, if only he could forget who was involved. The very thought started making his own dick deflate a little, so he turned his attention to the Cullens.

He looked at Carlisle first, only wanting to sneak a glance. He was 400 years old, or something like that, so Seth felt a little weird about it. Sure, Carlisle only looked 23, but he acted so fatherly, Seth had a hard time thinking about him in a sexual way. His cock was nothing to balk at though. Just like everything else about the vampire, it was practically flawless. Straight, uncut and fit perfectly in Carlisle's fist. Seth couldn't say he would have turned it down either.

Though once he got a look at Jasper, Carlisle vanished from his mind. Seth had always admired Jasper. There was something about the way he carried himself that made him look like a man in uniform, even when he was wearing normal clothes. His cock was bigger than Carlisle's. It was the one place on his body, other than his face, that wasn't covered in the scars of faint vampire bites, barely visible to Seth when he was in human form. Jasper had a slower pace than the others, twisting his hand as he reached the head of his cock. It was as if he was taking his time to get some pleasure out of the wank and not just chasing his release at Emmett's expense.

The clouds that had started to threaten them with rain parted, making it brighter in the clearing. The moonlight shone down and the light caught the pale skin of Jasper's dick, right where Seth was focused. He gasped a little. Like the rest of the vampires' bodies, apparently their dicks sparkled too.

Seth picked up the pace of his strokes, unconsciously twisting his wrist to mimic Jasper's motions, then finally turned to Edward.

It was no secret Seth held a torch for Edward. Seeing him stroking his cock did nothing to shatter the illusion. All the Cullens were unearthly in their beauty, but Seth had always been flustered by Edward. Seth's unquestioned acceptance of the Cullens years prior, when it still wasn't clear what Renesmee was or what would happen to Bella, had everything to do with his crush on Edward, even though he didn't connect the dots until years later.

Now he had a clear view of the unrequited object of his affection chasing his pleasure. Edward used his left hand, and Seth could see him tightening his grip as he neared the head and then relaxing it on the down motion. Like everything he did, it was completely fluid. Just as Edward's body was perfectly suited for running, when he stroked his cock, he looked made for that too. Seth stared openly at Edward, memorizing the image so he would be able to recall it later.

Edward looked up and right at him.

Seth felt his face get hot, so caught up in his watching, he forgot that Edward had heard his every thought. He shot Edward a sheepish look.

_Sorry, I_-

But Edward cut him off with a shake of his head. He knew about Seth's crush. Hundreds of people had admired Edward in his lifetime, usually schoolgirls and the occasional schoolboy, but Seth was the only person Edward ever felt bad about being unable to reciprocate. Bella was his mate, and even if Edward was slightly curious, he could never betray Bella's trust.

So, Edward shot Seth a small smile, letting him know he was okay with whatever Seth wanted to think about. They both knew it wouldn't go beyond thoughts, and that had to be enough.

Seth's cheeks still felt warm, but he lowered his gaze, focusing on Edward's hand, the flexing muscles of his forearm, and watching the head of his cock disappear into his fist. Knowing that Edward was looking at him made it more intense somehow. Edward had never acknowledged the crush out loud, but he was always unfailingly kind to Seth and never treated him any differently because of it. Now he seemed to be giving Seth permission to indulge in his fantasies.

All Seth needed was in front of him. He took up Edward's rhythm on his own cock, wishing he could step up close to Edward and take both of them together in his hand.

A small noise rumbled in Edward's throat.

That was enough. Seth took a step forward and aimed right for Emmett's face.

With a soft grunt, he started spurting his cum, getting it all over Emmett's lips, making sure Emmett couldn't help but taste it. Emmett jumped a little at the sensation, the heat of Seth's cum a startling contrast to his own frigid body temperature.

"Shit," Emmett said. "You really do run at 108."

"Never gotten any complaints!" Seth replied with a wink, taking a step back to watch the others.

Hearing everyone's thoughts was enough for Edward. At least that's what he rationalized to himself, not willing to acknowledge that it was Seth's thoughts he was most focused on. He stepped forward soon after Seth retreated, and with a smirk came on the side of Emmett's face.

"Sick! You got it in my ear!" Emmett huffed.

"Oh, like you've never-"

"Whatever you're going to say, stop." Emmett interrupted. Edward knew way too much about Emmett and Rosalie's sex life and he used that information to tease them both, calling it revenge for decades of mocking his own chastity.

After Edward stepped back, Jasper took his turn. The swirl of emotions around him made it easy to reach the brink of release, so he relaxed and took pleasure in it. Emmett's humiliation was just an added bonus.

He aimed for the back of Emmett's neck. Then he reached down and gave his balls a tug before shooting a stream of cum that got in Emmett's dark curls and started to run down his back.

"Why are you all going for my head?"

"You have a fat head, it's a good target," Jake quipped as he took a step forward.

He closed his eyes, trying for Edward's sake to control the image of coming all over his soon-to-be-wife's tits but not wanting Emmett's presence to give him stage fright. He pumped his cock frantically for a moment before coming with a sigh.

His eyes snapped open when Emmett cursed.

"You got it in my eye!"

"Sorry! I wasn't looking."

"Uh huh."

"Uh, do you want me to wipe if off or something?" Jake asked awkwardly.

"Just hand me my shirt."

"Ah, that would be against the rules," Carlisle said as he stepped forward.

"I'm sure you'll live," Edward joked.

Carlisle kept his head down while finishing himself off, coming silently, and politely pumping his release out on Emmett's bare shoulder instead of his face.

Carlisle took a step back, and everyone tried not to pay attention to Quil, everyone except Seth.

"Come on, Quil," Seth teased.

"Would you shut up!" he hissed. "This is hard enough with all of you guys around."

"What if we all turned around?" Carlisle suggested.

"That might help," Quil said through gritted teeth.

"Fine," Seth sighed, and followed the rest of the group in turning around to give Quil the illusion of privacy.

Quil tried to fill his head with images of his favorite porn star. She had recently done her first girl-on-girl flick and it had gotten a lot of replays.

That seemed to do it, he could feel his orgasm started to build. He approached Emmett, squeezing his eyes shut like Jake had. In his head, he was coming all over two sets of pneumatic tits.

In reality, he aimed low and was coming all over Emmett's flaccid cock, and Seth, who was the only one who sneaked a peak, was biting down on his hand to keep from giggling at the unintentionally intimate gesture.

When he stepped back and tucked himself in, Quil finally took a second to survey the situation. Emmett was still kneeling in the clearing, covered in semen and pouting childishly. He couldn't help it and burst out laughing.

Emmett shot him a dirty look.

"Just wait until you get married."


End file.
